1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel member unit including a panel member and a frame member coupled to the peripheral outward surface of the panel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook type personal computer is well known. The notebook type personal computer includes a display enclosure coupled to main equipment for swinging movement. A panel member unit, namely a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel unit, is enclosed within the display enclosure. The LCD panel unit includes a fluorescent tube designed to provide the LCD panel with light. An attached component such as an inverter board is connected to the LCD panel unit. The inverter board functions to supply electric power to the fluorescent tube.
The inverter board is coupled directly to the rear cover of the LCD panel as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-167231. Screws are screwed into the cover of the LCD panel so as to fix the inverter board on the LCD panel. The screws are oriented in the direction perpendicular to the back surface of the LCD panel. When the screws are screwed into the LCD panel in this direction, a larger stress is applied to the LCD panel. The LCD panel sometimes breaks up. In view of this larger stress, the inverter board should carefully be attached to the LCD panel. Attachment of the inverter board faces a lower efficiency in the production process.
Otherwise, the inverter board may be attached to the display enclosure. In this case, the inverter board is coupled to the display enclosure prior to the attachment of the LCD panel unit. Wires from the LCD panel unit are then connected to the inverter board. The LCD panel unit must be kept in the upright attitude on a working table when the wires are connected to the LCD panel unit. Alternatively, a worker must hold the LCD panel unit in the air with his hands. The worker faces a lower efficiency in the attachment of the inverter board.